Challenge Accepted
by Chocochino11
Summary: A series of iPod shuffle challenges for various Hetalia pairings. Chapter 1: SpaMano (Spain/Romano)! T for possible triggers.


**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

Hello there!

So I saw this challenge a little while ago, and I've been wanting to try it, and I finally got the time! The rules are:

Pick a fandom/character/pairing/etc.

Put your iPod/iTunes/music player on shuffle

You have from the second the song starts until the second it ends to write a drabble. Once the song is over, you must stop writing and you cannot go back to edit.

Repeat nine more times.

Since I had a lot of fun doing this one, I am thinking about making this a multi-chapter story, and having one pairing per chapter, so if you guys have suggestions or requests please let me know! I would make it a rule that once a song has been used for one couple, it cannot be used for another.

**This chapter:**

**Pairing:** SpaMano (Spain/Romano)

Also, if you want to help get the mood of each drabble, I'd suggest listening to each song.

**1. Merry Go 'Round** by Kacey Musgraves

Lovino wandered quietly through the town, hand grasped in Antonio's. They passed people on the street, who congratulated them half-heartedly on their recent wedding. Half-hearted because they knew their hearts weren't quite into the affair.

True, the two loved each other, had been together since high school, but neither had particularly wanted to be married yet.

Well, nothing better to do.

They'd moved down the street from Lovino's parents' house. They'd stay there probably until they died. Just running around in circles.

Who cares.

Lovino doesn't give a damn anymore.

**2. Canadian, Please** by Gunnarolla (seriously, with this pairing?)

Romano glared across the room at Canada.

Stupid Maple Bastard.

Spain had been exasperated the other day with Romano's constant complaints and in a fit had cried, "Why can't you be nicer sometimes?! Like Canada!

Romano's first thought had been, "Who?"

He'd done some research and could suddenly see the calm nation clutching a little polar bear. He hadn't said a damn thing the whole meeting! Who would notice him?

Romano was way better than him.

**3. Homeless Heart** by Jennette McCurdy

Antonio strolled down the road to his apartment. As he turned a corner, he saw a crowd gathered by a wall. Curious, he pushed his way through them until he found what they were staring at; a man yelling at what seemed to be a homeless person who was sprawled on the floor. The homeless man was bleeding.

Antonio stepped forward and shoved the tall man back. He bent down and lifted the homeless man up bridal-style, despite his protests.

"Come on, why don't you stay in my apartment for a while?" He said kindly. The man just scowled.

Antonio smiled. He'd give this man a home.

**4. Safe & Sound (cover)** by Megan Nicole & Tiffany Alvord

The house was quiet, despite the screams coming from outside. It was a barren building, no one lived there anymore, but at the moment it was hiding a man and his small charge.

The little boy buried his face deeper into his guardian's shoulder as gunshots rang from the streets. He refused to let the man see him cry.

The man had his arms wrapped around the boy, holding him tightly. He wouldn't let anyone harm him. He'd rather die.

"Don't worry," he said softly, patting the boy's soft hair. "Just close your eyes, _si_? Go to sleep. In the morning, we'll be safe again."

The boy nodded and did as he was told, first covering his ears with his little hands to block out the war.

**5. If I Had You **by Adam Lambert

Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert were in the club, dancing away whatever issues may have been on their minds that week. Of course, dancing wasn't all; certainly there was also drinking and maybe some ecstasy… but that wasn't important!

Antonio was decked out with the tightest clothes he owned and an excessive amount of glitter and eyeliner. He was also crying on one of the couches, and neither of his friends could move him.

"Come on, we came to have fun, Tonio! Get up!" Gilbert shouted over the music.

"No!" Antonio shouted back.

"Why the hell not?"

"I miss Lovi~!" He sobbed.

"He hates you!" Francis said.

"I still want him."

**6. Diamonds **by Rihanna

"You—uh, they're beautiful," Antonio said timidly.

He and Lovino were laying in a field in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, only the moon and stars providing light for them. It was peaceful.

"They're balls of gas and hot air a million miles away, bastard. What's beautiful about them?" Lovino scowled.

"No, no, Lovi, they're diamonds," Antonio smiled.

Lovino rolled his eyes and shifted on the grass.

Antonio just stared at his beautiful Lovi, whose eyes were shining with what might have been close to happiness. Maybe. Antonio hoped so.

**7. Hero** by Superchick (Warning of possible triggers in this section.)

Antonio was the class clown, sort of. No one found him that funny, but he tried. More, they found it funny to laugh _at _him, when he wasn't trying to be funny.

No one talked to him, and he spent most of his time alone when they weren't insulting him until he wanted to cry.

Then he'd run home and stare at his father's dresser drawer, where a gun was kept. He wanted to do it, and he decided he would. He took the gun to school with him the next day, where he intended to do it after school.

But at lunch, a new boy sat next to him. A scowling, mean boy, who seemed to hate everything that walked. But he shared his sandwich with Antonio, and didn't outright insult him when the others began to.

Still, after school, Antonio stood behind the school, gun in his hand, ready to do it.

Then the boy found him and snatched it away. He smacked him upside the head and said, "Stupid bastard, ignore them."

He was Antonio's hero.

**8. Grace Kelly **by Mika

"Hey, Lovi~!" Antonio trilled, walked purposefully into the living room, where Lovino sat, reading a book.

"What do you want, Tomato Bastard?" He grumbled without looking up.

"Why don't you like me?"

Lovino blinked, taken aback a bit by the blunt question. "Where do I begin?" he mumbled after a moment.

"I can be anything you like! Really!" Antonio dropped onto the couch next to him. "Please, I love you, my little Lovi! Why don't you like me?"

"Go away!" Lovino jumped up and ran out of the room. No way was he going to say he didn't hate Antonio to his face.

**9. Sk8er Boi **by Avril Lavigne

He was a boy, and he was, well… a boy.

They were both boys!

Antonio was a punk, and Lovino did ballet.

Antonio loved Lovino, and Lovi would never tell, but he liked him as well. His friends didn't though, so he scoffed at Toni's baggy clothes.

Despite being a sweet, genuine, fun-loving guy, Antonio just wasn't good enough for Lovino.

Five years later, it was too late for Lovino to come down to earth and realize he loved Antonio; the man had long moved on.

**10. Jack Sparrow** by the Lonely Island

Romano sat at the table, angrily tapping his fingers. Spain was late.

Finally, the Spaniard burst into the kitchen, happily singing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"

Romano's eyes widened. Oh God no!

"Bastard Spain, you are not a pirate anymore! Now shut up and make dinner."

"Have you seen the Pirates of the Caribbean movies?" Spain said, ignoring him.

Romano slammed his head on the counter.

Stupid America's Hollywood, making stupid pirate movies.

~*HISCHISCHISC*~

Can you tell I had no clue what to do with that last one?

Anyway, I wanted to say a quick note about the Hero drabble—trust me, I know first-hand that teen suicide is an incredibly serious topic, and I honestly hope no one was offended by my writing. I love that song, and its message, and I did the best I could in my 4 and a half minute limit. If you were upset by it, then I apologize.


End file.
